


Tinsel Emergency

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [8]
Category: Tinsel Emergency
Genre: Christmas, Darkiplier - Freeform, Ego Christmas, Mayor Damien - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Your dreams of the past don't always go the way you expect...For the Ego Christmas challenge thing on Tumblr.  Prompt #8: Tinsel





	Tinsel Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> It's not terribly graphic but there is a hint of violence surrounding Darkiplier and the reader. If that is not your thing or it causes you distress please take great care in reading this.

 You stand to the side of the room, trying to look like you not watching Damien being accosted by a bunch of women (girls). In college it was the same way, girls fawning all over him, laughing at his horrible jokes, reaching out to touch him like he was a piece of perfect steak (which he is of course). But now that Damien is mayor it’s gotten worse, especially at parties like this one. Now he’s a celebrity and all the eligible (and some not so eligible) just want to eat him up. Of course, Damien has not always liked the attention, and by the face, he is making now that he’s starting to get a little overwhelmed. Your eyes meet, and you can see he is sending you an SOS. Time to swoop in and rescue the mayor. You quickly swallow you drink, placing the glass down on the table before moving in. “Excuse me, Mayor Damien,” you say in your most official voice, “but there is a very serious tinsel matter that you have to deal with right away.”

             “Oh dear,” Damien says, and you can tell he’s trying to not to sound very happy about it, “I am sorry ladies, but the work of the mayor is never done.” There are sounds of protests from the ladies, but they thankfully, if reluctantly, let him go. You can’t help a little smile as you both quickly move away from the group. You both duck behind the Christmas tree and when you are finally out of sight of all, you hear Damien chuckle. “Tinsel matter? Really?”

             “Hey, have you seen the color of the tinsel they chose?” you say dramatically, motioning towards the tinsel on the tree. “It clashes with everything! Who choose this color seriously?”

             “I think that was Bill.”

             “Well, Bill needs a few lessons in proper color placement because frankly how you can be the handsome mayor that all the ladies fawn over with all this color clashing?”

             Damien sighs as he rolls his eyes at your terrible joke. “Please, can we talk about anything else?”

             “Aw, you don’t like talking about how you butter the biscuits of all the ladies, and possibly some of the men, in the city?”

             “Butter the biscuits?” Damien asks raising an eyebrow.

             “You know,” you say as you begin to fan your self with your own hand and begin to speak in your best Southern Bell, “Why my dear Mayor Damien, you are so handsome that you can butter my biscuits any day of the week!” You smile as Damien laughs.

             “Well, I guess if their your biscuits, old friend, then I don’t think I would really mind buttering them.”

             “Well, maybe I wouldn’t mind if you did…” You both fall silent as the reality of your words hits the both of you. You blush as you feel your heart pound in your chest, stomach swimming. You can’t even meet Damien’s eye. You guess you are not that far from those girls who fawn over Damien really. You have always thought of him as handsome and perfect, even though you have seen him at the points when he’s neither of those things. “Look Damien I know that you’ve got a lot of admirers out there, and I know that we’ve always been friends, but I have wanted to tell you- “You jump a little as you feel a hand on your cheek. You look up and find Damien looking at you with that gentle look that melts your heart.

             “You don’t have to say anything,” he says, his tone silky and smooth, “I understand. I feel the same way.”

             And suddenly like magic, your eyes are closing, and you are being pulled closer to him. This is the moment! This is where you kiss Damien and all those feelings you first tried to deny, then tried to hide, and now can’t fight become truly real. You aren’t sure if you are happy, terrified, or both. You’ve been dreaming about this moment and now that it’s so near, he’s so near, you can’t believe- Suddenly his hand leaves your cheek and wraps around your neck! You gasp as he cuts off your airway and your eyes snap open.

             You see Dark staring at you, his face completely emotionless as he chokes the life from you. “You are mine,” he says in cold tone. “You are mine to destroy!”

             You gasp as you sit up quickly in bed. You must sit there a moment, catching your breath as you stare out into the darkness of your room. It’s been a while since your last nightmare. You had hoped that maybe you were done but it seems that Dark won’t even leave you alone in your dreams. You sigh as you lay back again, glancing over at your clock. It’s 2am in the morning. You cover your face with your pillow and groan. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
